Naruto: Senju Chronicles
by Mr.Red-Sand
Summary: AU. What if Tsunade and Shizune found Naruto in the forest before Sarutobi and Tsunade was his Grand Mother?First Fic.NaruxFemHaku
1. Prologue

Naruto: Senju Chronicles

Prologue

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Naruto.

(A/N) Yeah! My first Fanfic! I will try to make it long and update asap. Thanks to the people reading this and on to the show!

* * *

><p>As the cries of a newborn that somehow knew his Tou-San and Kaa-San were dead filled the Killing Intent filled air, a dark figure rushed in for the kill.<p>

"If I cannot have its power, no one can!" the figure yelled as he rushed in to kill the baby.

Before the dastardly deed could be done a flash of blinding light covered the baby stopping the attacker in his tracks.

"You shall not harm my great-grandson!" was all the masked man heard before he was pierced in the 8 fatal places at once by wooden spikes.

* * *

><p>A blonde haired woman with her hair adorned into pig tails and ridiculously sized breasts was walking beside a younger submissive looking brunette teenage girl that appeared to be her servant. In her hands was a piglet with a pearl necklace too big for it.<p>

'Buhi buhi!' the piglet yelled.

The blonde and brunette shared a look that said 'Let's go check this out' and let the piglet lead the way through the forest.

"…Shizune, I haven't been in this part of the forest since Dan died." The blonde said as tears rolled down her cheeks.

If it wasn't hard losing your lover in a forest, imagine also losing your otouto in the same forest your grandfather created after giving them a special necklace.

"Tsunade-Sama, we don't have to find out what…the…noise…Shodaime-Sama!" "Grandpa!"

* * *

><p>"Tsunade, take care of your grandson, his name is Senju Naruto, but you shall call him Uzumaki Naruto in honor of his Great Grandmother. I am fading, train him well, he is the jinchuriki of the Kyuubi no Kitsune, and he…posseses…the…Mokuton."<p>

And with that said Senju Hashirama turned to dust and flew through the night sky. Tsunade and Shizune both were frozen in place after seeing the revived Shodaime Hokage and then he actually gave them news that he wanted Tsunade to take in her Grandson who she knew nothing of.

"Tsunade-Sama! What should we do?" the bewildered Shizune asked.

"What did he tell me to do?" Tsunade replied with a smirk. And with that said the two women, baby, and piglet walked off to Tanzuku Town.


	2. Family Tree

(A/N)Hey Guys! I'm currently working on chapie # 2 as we speak. This is just a family tree so that you guys don't get confused.

* * *

><p>Senju Family Line<p>

Mito Senju formrerly Uzumaki married to Hashirama Senju

They had Tsunade and an Unnamed OC (at the moment)

Tsunade had Kushina with ?

* * *

><p>(AN) I'm only gonna give you guys Kushina's side so far. HeeHee. Did you really think you'd get the full thing? Cheers


	3. Chakra Control and GamaChan!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto-teme does. If I owned Naruto would've killed sasuke at the Valley of the End and would be able to control Kyuubi.

(A/N)2nd Chapter! This will be around about the time Naruto starts walking, coincidentally starting his training. We introduce 1 of Naruto's two role models. Thanks to the 2 reviewers. Im all for suggestions and constructive

o===

"Narutooo! Get back here!" A blushing yet mad Shizune yelled as she chased a mini version of the sun?

No it's Naruto, but he needs a haircut.

"No 'Zune-Nee-Chan! I have to compwete the mission Ero-Ji-San gave me!" He yelled back as he dashed around the corner of the Senju compound outside of Konhagakure. Maneuvering himself around another corner and leaping over a coffee table he turned around and stuck his tongue out at his Nee-San. Now being a average 5 year old and not being aware of his surroundings he jumped right in to his Baa-Chan's 'Cootie Sacks'.

" Naru-Chan, mind telling me what you're doing with Shizune- Chan's PANTIES on your head?"

So Close! "What er' panties? This is a special ninja head thingy!" Naruto said matter of factly. "I'm on a mission from ero-sennin!"

Now Naruto's mission did have a hidden point, Infiltration, stealth and getting important documents. Jiraiya would've avoided this beating if those documents would've been less perverted. Cue tick mark, fire in Tsunade's eyes and her yelling "Jiraiyaaaaa, you little perverted son of a bitch! I'll kill you for corrupting Naruto!"

"I don't wan't no haircut! I wanit long like ero-sennin's!" Guess who that is.

"No! You shall not be like that little perverted son of a bitch" Tsunade said while cutting of his beautiful sun kissed locks of hair.

"I'm not a little pervert," Jiraiya said through the pain of his beating. "I'm a big one, and don't talk about your mother-in-la- I mean my mother!" Jiraiya corrected himself.

You see, Jiraiya and Tsunade are secretly married at the moment. In fact she healed Jiraiya shortly after the beating and put Naruto under a Genjutsu.

" There all done" Tsunade said with a smile. So it seems Naruto won't have to pay for Jiraiya's sins, or will he.

"And Naru-Chan, go to your room and think about what you've done."She said.

"But I don't know what did wong" Naruto said with tears in his puppy eyes.

'Oh yeah, he doesn't know what panties are.' Tsunade thought. "Ok you're off the hook, but never steal Shizune-Chan's underwear again." Tsunade said sternly.

"Ok! I'll never steal a pair of under-WHAT! Ewww! Shizune's nasty was on my head a-and he knew the whole time!" Naruto yelled with a little trickle of blood down his nose.

Fortunately, it was unnoticed by Tsunade but not Jiraiya who thought 'My work here is done.'

o===

Time Skip 2 years Naruto's Age: 7 Where he is currently: High Genin Level

"So I just put chakra in my hands and it heals people" Naruto deadpanned.

Shizune then proceeded to smack Naruto across the head. "It's more than that! You must separate you know who's chakra from yours or you'll kill the patient!" She yelled obviously agitated.

Let's take a look at Naruto's appearance, shall we. He has on a light hoodie with an orange trim, while the hoodie itself has a orange spiral on the right shoulder and the kanji for 'Luck' on the left one. The rest is black. The hoodie has short sleeves. From below the elbow all the way to the fingertips he wears Taijutsu tape (like Chouji or Lee). He wears blue cargo shorts with tape running down his right leg and wooden geta. He has twin black katanas on his back with red sheaths. He has a face mask that has three whisker marks painted on each side in white. He also has his Baa-Chan's around his neck. He has almost no fat on his body. All in all; he will probably have the biggest fan club in Konaha history. If Tsunade lets him go to the Academy that is. She doesn't want to lose anyone else to Konaha. Now back to his Medic-Nin lesson.

"If it's so easy bring back this fr"-"Done!" He exclaimed.

"H-h-how did you do that Naruto-kun?"She asked bewildered at the fact that he had almost complete control over his massive chakra reserves.

"Well, I got bored in mid lecture so I decided to heal poor Gama-Chan here." Naruto said holding up the frog. "Hey Nee-Chan, What's a Mother in Law?"Naruto apparently remembered the incident between Jiraiya and Tsunade.

"Ehh. Uhh. Coming Tsunade-Sama!" Shizune then proceeded to run to the imaginary Tsunade.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Gaki!" Jiraiya yelled from behind Naruto effectively scaring the shit out of him.<p>

Instead of jumping he round house kicked effectively driving Jiraiya's nose bone into his brain.

"Oh, was that my foot in your face? I think that was my foot in your face." Naruto said sarcastically.

"Damn it Naruto, It wouldn't have hurt so bad if you didn't have those weights on. How much do they weigh now anyway?" Jiraiya asked while being healed by Naruto who answered

"1 or 5?"He answered. "ONE OR FIVE! ARE YOU KIDDING ME!"Jiraiya yelled/asked.

"100 pounds. I was just messing with you. It was hilarious." He replied.

"Naruto, I wanted to talk to you about the Ninja Academy. I really think it would help your ninja career-

""No! I don't wanna go to the academy. If I do ill become a leaf ninja, Then I'll fight on the frontlines, then I'll die on the battle field and '.!" Naruto exaggerated.

"Naruto, if you don't go you won't be any ninja, you'll get fat and play nothing but games all day till you die a fatter than the akimichi's biggest warrior diabetes death!" Jiraiya also exaggerated.

* * *

><p>"Baa-Chan, you gotta let me go to the academy, I'd rather die a ninja death than a fat death" Naruto cried with anime tears.<p>

"Ughh. *sniff*Fine. Just-just promise you'll be careful" her quivering voice managed out.

"Now Naruto, I'm going to teach you a new jutsu to replace the bunshin" Jiraiya said.

"Stop! Chibi time!" Naruto then proceded to transform into a chibi version of himself dancing as M.H Cammer.

"Stop it gaki! That's so damn annoying!" Jiraiya yelled as Naruto canceled the henge.

"Oh, I have something to ask you guys. …WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME YOU WERE MARRIED!" Naruto yelled.

"Well….you see…coming Shizune!" they said together and ran.

"Wait I'm not done with you"

"Maybe later Naruto-Kun time for dinner…. It's my Super Duper Ultra Awesome Mega Amazing Ramen!" Shizune said, but only saw a smoke outline of Naruto.

"You had me at dinner Nee-Chan!"

(A/N)Hope you guys liked it. I think I did good for writing that in 2 hours. Suggestions are always appreciated. Ja Ne!


End file.
